Dobjects 1x02
Please do not vote The Great Climb (There is some important information at the bottom, so go there first, thanks!) Speaker: Now for the second episode, FINALLY! intro Speaker: So, blue beavers, last episode, cola's tantrum, beef sleeping and wheely contracting a disease made you lose,so one of you will be sucked into the TV, allow me to introduce--, nah, do that next episode! Beef: I hope splodge goes Speaker: well, Splodge is safe with one vote, so is 1 Ball and Cola Bottle, which is quite surprising, I expected cola to go first, since he's a total narcissist, but whatever Wheely: oh no I'm not safe yet! Speaker: Door and Beef are safe at 2 votes respectively Door: yeah, ooo, a toffee apple! Speaker: Wheely, you took 9 days to recover, but you got 3 votes, your safe Wheely: I don't think I'll survive Speaker: now you two, DVD and Bricky, you two got the most votes, but both of you got the same amount of votes at five votes, LET'S SPIN THE WHEEL RANDOMISER wheel randomiser lands on Bricky Speaker: Bricky, it's the end for you Bricky: oh, well, goodbye people, this was fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-- Ploop Crayon: so what is the second contest? Speaker: climb this wall, all pushing, pulling, shoving, anything you can do is allowed, the last person to climb the wall loses for their team, oh, and armless, legless and limbless contestants are excused A/L/L Contestants: YEAH! Speaker: GO!!!!!!!!! Glassy: So crayon, what should we do? Crayon: go at full speed up this 100km wall! Glassy: wait, now the show has used imperial and metric systems, oh, whatever, come on peasants, lets go! Fork: did she really just call us peasa- Crayon: better agree with it Beef: wow, my speed made me first Speaker: calm down before I shoot up the school'-' Beef: ...What? Crayon: guess what beef, I'm here too! Beef: GRR Glassy: cheeseburger, you're not helping us at all, so goodbye Cheeseburger: AHHHHHHH Guitar: wow, glassy, don't tell me you just kicked of cheeseburger, time to make this a duet Glassy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAIAERA! Sometime later Speaker: so now that your all hear, except for glassy and cheeseburger, I guess the red rovers lose Crayon: What Speaker: that's right, so voters, in a couple minutes, two polls will come out, please vote on both if you can, episode 3 will come out on the 13th of March 2018 Wheely (or, me in this case): hey guys, sorry this episode was short, I really didn't have that much motivation to make this episode, but I have 2 things to say, 1. Please try and vote off someone primarily not from their looks, I know that's the only picture of the characters you get to see of them BUT PLEASE LOOK AT THE STORY FIRST, THEN MAKE YOUR DESISION, and secondly, I'm planning on taking Dobjects to YouTube, I did say coming 2018, anyway, I need animators and voice actors for the project, so, if you would like to be part of it, comment below: What character you want to voice Your channel name and URL And your real name Thanks for watching, the wheely has left! Category:Dobjects